FIG. 1 illustrates an engine control module at reference numeral 10, where a plurality of inputs 12 can be received by a powertrain control module 14, and the powertrain control module 14 can provide a plurality of outputs 16. As shown in the figure, the plurality of inputs can include inputs from and/or in the form of a switch, variable resistor, alternating current (AC), direct current (DC), variable voltage and the like. In addition, the powertrain control module can process, monitor, analyze, etc. the inputs and provide a plurality of outputs to the engine from and/or in the form of a solenoid, light source, relay, motor, transistor and the like. It can be desirable that the plurality of inputs 12 are processed, monitored, analyzed, etc. for the purpose of providing one or more outputs 16 that optimize one of more functions of the engine. One such function can be the consumption of engine fuel.
The consumption of gasoline by motor vehicles continues to be a significant area for possible increased fuel efficiency. For example, in the year 2005 alone, over 136 million passenger vehicles burned over 73 billion gallons of gasoline based on U.S. Department of Transportation, Bureau of Transportation Statistics. Thus, various government organizations encourage drivers to use driving techniques that increase fuel economy. For example, the term “hypermilers” is recognized within the United States as drivers who exceed the Environmental Protection Agency's estimated mileage on their vehicles by modifying their driving habits.
Techniques that are used to maximize the fuel economy include upkeep of vehicle maintenance, minimizing mass of the vehicle during driving, slow acceleration during takeoff, and built-in trip computers that display real-time miles per gallon when a driver is operating the vehicle. Regarding the built-in trip computer, typically only a limited number of cars include this feature which provides the driver with a real-time indicator on how driving techniques affect their gas mileage. The complexity and cost of such a built-in trip computer prohibit their installation in most vehicles. Therefore, an indicator that would provide a driver with information on fuel economy as a function of their driving habits would be desirable.